User talk:Sara.mujallid
Welcome Sara.mujallid It's Secret Santa time! Hohohohohoho *cough* just clearing my throat. You've been a good girl th... Ah let's face it, I'm not good at pretending to be Santa. So I'm all going to say is that I like you, because you're cute witty and just generally fun to hang around with in the chat. To fall back into my Santa role: .... this year haven't you? And so I got you a present hohohoho! To receive your present, click this link! And since I'm not that well versed in Muslim holidays I'm just going to say happy Ashura and happy Al-Hijira. Those are the 2 that are coming up next right? Anyways, Happy holidays! DECKENJONES YES!!!! YES!!!! I beat them!!!! I FINALLY DID IT!!! what in the world'' Tuckyd 01:59, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday SARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Happy birthday! ;-) here's a present :-D 01:30, December 8, 2011 (UTC) SAAAAAAAAARAAAA-CHWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~~ Haaaaaaaaappy Birthdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay~~ !! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Birthday? You're making Pedobear angry. ''le Nada'' ''Troll'' 22:44, December 7, 2011 (UTC) SAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA Happy birthdayyyyyyyyyyyyyy .........party hats on xDDDDDD.. I was thinking of giving you a doodle for present.. but since I messed up.. there is none xDDDD.. so where's the chocolate cake??? 01:35, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for being late T.T YO Sara, sorry for being late but still- HAPPY BIRTHDAY !! <3 !!! <3 !!!! http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc470/monkeydme/untitled.png May your next year go 10X better then your last on. Thou you no care about getting B-Day wish from this ahou MDM yet its my duty to wish you happy B-Day. K bye Monkey.D.Me 19:04, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I wish you a great happy birthday and a great new year of your life. May all your wishes come true and may you party as much as you want(and can). Enjoy your day to the max!~ Happy birthday, enjoy! :3 19:14, December 8, 2011 (UTC) because the anime is actually really good as an adaptation though i wish they did the Ace's Great Blackbeard Search cover story and left out all the comedic filler from Impel Down Arc and Marineford Arc and wish they added all the graphic details of violence and how luffy got hi scar..... and Pell not dying kills all impact to the plot because this was suppose to take out a city of civilians? it cant even take out one guy :/Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 00:27, May 6, 2012 (UTC) you know its not permanent, u were just kicked. u can comeback on anytime u want. just sayin 00:15, May 8, 2012 (UTC) NICE! woot nice XD have you read all the books thus far? or only seen the tv series? i dont want to spoil anything if youve only seen the HBO series... also did you know George R. R. Martin is writing The World of Ice and Fire guide too dive more deeper into his world and hes getting the same guy who does J. R. R. Tolkien's Middle-earth illustrations for it so the art should be quite fantastic and epic imo :)Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 03:41, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ah book 3 is the best yet absolutely amazing :) and i only saw season 1 so far of the tv show so a bit behind XD you should come help out on the A Song of Ice and Fire Wiki :)Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 05:41, June 5, 2012 (UTC) DP gave me permission to advertise. If anybody, hit him. http://onepiecespam.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Spam_Wiki 21:20, June 7, 2012 (UTC) SARA!!!!! Long time no see. See ya on chat Your ass -----------------------------------------> Ahhh damn :'( Yeah, I also really wanted to fight you as well... Re:Bday Kiddo >_> Who are you calling a kiddo here <_< I'm as old as you *^* Thanks for the B-day wish :) SARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I miss you, my beloved wikia wife! *cries* Come back! 17:22, November 5, 2012 (UTC) *sniffles* Well... Okay, I accept your apology and forgive you! By the way, WELCOME BACK! >:D 00:19, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ! XDXD Sorry, kinda missed out on how late it was :P happy happy birthdayMonet z (talk) 14:35, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Happy birthday! http://i1187.photobucket.com/albums/z398/Calu-cha/tumblr_meongkvVkj1qjmoh7.gif '''HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARA! 06:21, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Sara!!! http://i1146.photobucket.com/albums/o538/The_Humaniod_Typhoon/270px-Hans_Holbein_d_J_047-2.jpg Let him be the harbinger of an awesome 18th anniversary! ^_^ http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lguyx7LJHK1qchbzjo1_500.jpg happy birthday sara \(*~*)/ User:X-RAPTOR 11:38, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Sara! -- 12:13, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Happy birthday! :3 12:41, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Sara :D Have an awesome day and don't give the camels too much cake xD 13:03, December 8, 2012 (UTC) hb 18:37, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Happy B-Day, dear! <3 18:40, December 8, 2012 (UTC) http://i1075.photobucket.com/albums/w422/imhungry4444/Gifs/tumblr_mdptlfyoYN1ranhnao1_500.gif 18:45, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Happy B-DAy Sara! May you get 10X more spoiled then you did this year >_> .. nvm .. http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc470/monkeydme/Bkjc278p18_19.jpg 20:09, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Sara-chan! :D 00:29, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Zori Merry Christmas! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yop5UGDOY3I Have a very Merry Christmas Sara!!! :) I know you don't, but oh well, if we don't celebrate the birth of Jesus (or was it someone else? :P) let's at least celebrate that we celebrate (y) APSDFJ You ---------------------> Chat otherwise, (angry0 !! GTFB Reason the more to join ~_~ I found the song again! Now join the chat~ I 2nd the belgian D: User:X-RAPTOR 16:56, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Sara!!! You're alive! T^T where have you been? Your fb account is disabled and you never log on ps3 anymore ;_; Btw thanks for the link, but just to tell you, I already had it pre-ordered ~_~ Cya around! I don't use facebook either, except to contact you >_> And you didn't log on for like 2 months! Liar è_é Awesomeness > Life seems totally legit ~_~ Psst want some candy? SeaTerror (talk) 19:07, March 29, 2013 (UTC) It's just my way of harrassing THT :P SeaTerror (talk) 20:28, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Sabo http://puu.sh/2rF9h Unfortunately, this blog was deleted without reason. I urge you, kind sir or madame, to petition the administrator in order to have the blog restored to its original state. Sincerely - 11:49, April 1, 2013 (UTC) (Shameful) Belated Happy Birthday! Happy belated bithday Sara!! Sorry for being so late >_< I blame shitty exams~ Hope you enjoyed it! Awwww I miss ya too! You never join the chat though ;_; P.S. Merry Christmas! Sara! Where are youuuuu Btw are you going to Tomorrowland this year? Because I'm tempted to go :D Ms Mujallid Did the guy with the rollercoaster kidnapped you? WHERE ARE YOUU SARA! I didn't see the message on my talk page, sorry >_< Not sure how you can contact me on any other ways, but hey you're the one here without facebook and stuff XD you tell me how~ Otherwise I try to be on the chat as often as I can... that's not terribly often though :p